Rebirth
by Fuyukichi
Summary: [Endgame Spoiler!] In a world where silence is the master, a world full of nothing, where nothing can live, a little sphere of light and dark appeared. It was unusual for this world, but miracles exist, after all. Hint of Luke/Tear


**A/N:** _Hello! I had the idea of this strange one-shot rewatching Tales of the Abyss' end and...Well, I hope you'll enjoy it :) And I'm really sorry for the summary, I didn't know how to write it..._

_English isn't my native language, but I hope there isn't too many mistake...^^'_

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of the Abyss belongs to Namco Bandai._

**Warning:** _Spoiler for the end of the game !_

* * *

**Rebirth**

It was a strange world.

A world full of nothing.

A world where silence was the master.

A world of light and dark.

Nothing could be felt, nothing could be heard and nothing could be living. It had always been like that, and nothing could change it.

No, it wasn't true.

Miracles existed and that's why, that day, something changed. At first, it wasn't something great. It was only a little sphere of light and dark in the middle of the world, not dangerous. It stayed there for a while, quiet, not thinking, which it was totally normal for a sphere. But it was living. As strange as it could be, this sphere was a being and was able to live.

As the time passed; did the time even exist in that world? ; the sphere grew, becoming a big mix of light and dark. And suddenly, something new happened: it was able to feel. The warmth of the light and the cold of the dark were something new to it and it couldn't help but think:

"_It's so warm and cold at the same time."_

And then, the sphere could think. At first, it was surprised: how a sphere of light and dark could feel the warm and the cold, and being able to think? It was so strange…But still, the sphere didn't care. It didn't know it was a sphere, it wasn't conscious about that fact.

So, for a long moment, the sphere only thought that it was warm and cold and it didn't wonder why. Soon, however, something new happened again, and the sphere thought:

"_It's so bright and full of darkness at the same time…_"

It was able to see. There were only light and darkness around it, but still, it could finally see it. It could see the world around it but it wasn't conscious about that. What mattered to it were the light and the dark which surrounded it.

Again, the sphere grew and this time, the sphere could hear. The world was quiet around it but, time to time, weakly, it could hear some strange things that it didn't understand. But a strange feeling went through it, like it already heard that kind of thing, like it knew it since a very long time. It was like memories but it didn't have memories, right? After all, it was a sphere. It knew it now, it was conscious about that fact. How? It didn't know. The though came as easily as it feel. What a strange thing!

It stopped thinking when it heard something; the same thing as always, but the sound were always different.

"_L…U…K…E…"_

And then, the big sphere was able to talk, or at least, to repeat what it heard. Then, it continued to repeat what it heard. It was only one word, it didn't know what the signification was, but repeated it.

"_L…U…K..E…"_

"_Lu…Ke…"_

"_Luke…"_

Little by little, it was able to pronounce it without problem. It still didn't know the meaning but it kept repeating it because it felt less alone. It always wondered if other spheres existed in this world, but as it didn't see them, it understood that it was alone. Forever alone. But what was the notion of forever for it? Time was so abstract…

"_Luke…"_

Again, it could hear sadness on this word, but it didn't know why. It didn't even know how it could know that it was sadness.

Finally, the sphere grew again, and changed. It wasn't a sphere anymore. It had a face, and shoulders, and stomach. It had arms, hands, legs and foot too. And then, hairs on its head. It was something it didn't know but then, a voice told it that it was a living being, and more precisely, a human.

Human? What was it? It didn't know. And again, feeling all alone, it repeated "Luke" as a melody. It felt better, like it was something it really liked. Arms around its legs, head down, the human kept floating in this world. Its light was brighter than ever, and its dark seemed little now. And then, another though came cross its mind.

"_I am a boy."_

It was a boy. It wasn't a "it" or a "she", but a "he". It was something new to him, but he felt better. He was a boy. He could say that he was a boy.

"_Luke…I am a boy…Luke…I am a boy…Luke…"_

Luke. Now that he knew that he was boy, he had the feeling that the word "Luke" was something really important for him. But what? What was the meaning of Luke? He wanted the answer, he needed it. He continued to repeat his melody for a moment. How long? He didn't know. This strange world didn't change at all.

Suddenly, he heard another voice, as always, but this time, it was different. The voice didn't say "Luke". It was singing.

"_Toue Rei Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue…"_

It was a song that he knew, but he didn't remember where he heard it. He was sure that it wasn't in this world, but then, where? He never moved of this place. He kept floating slowly, repeating all these words to himself.

"…_Kuroa Ryuo Zue Toue Ryuo Rei Neu Ryuo Zue…"_

He closed his eyes, trying to remember. That song was going through him more than he wished it. Something in his chest hurt him so much that he thought that he was stabbed.

"…_Va Rei Zue Toue Neu Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa…"_

Slowly, he opened his eyes and raised his head, looking above him. He could see a face. It wasn't a boy, he knew, it was a girl. He knew her deep inside him. She was someone really important, someone he cared for.

"…_Ryuo Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va Zue Rei…"_

"_Te…ar…"_

Tear? Yes, that was her name. For a strange reason, saying and thinking her name was relieving for him. It warmed him. He liked her, he understood. What seemed memories came in his mind and he could see the girl, singing and talking to him, angrily or happily, with a smile or not. And it made him so happy inside him…

"…_Va Neu Va Rei Va Neu Va Zue Rei…"_

His eyes opened wide of understanding. There were others memories, as important as Tear's one. Guy. Natalia. Jade. Anise. He remembered everything. They were his friends, the ones with who he felt better. He made them angry, happy, and sad.

"…_Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa Neu Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va…"_

He remembered Ion's death, as he remembered his own death. He didn't want to die, but it was the only way to save the world. He met Lorelei with Asch in his arms. He thanked them for rescuing him.

Everything was crystal clear. He was Luke. And he promised to come back. He told Tear. Then, he raised his hand and said as loud as he could:

"_Wait for me, Tear! I promised! I'll come back soon! Please, wait for me!"_

As he shouted this, his light grew stronger and he had to close his eyes. And when he was finally able to open them, he could see the sky and all its stars. He was lying on the grass, and the wind ruffled his face. Around him, he could see beautiful white flowers…Selenia flowers. He was back to Tataroo Valley.

"…_Rei Va Neu Kuroa Toue Rei Rei…"_

From where he was, he could hear the end of Tear's song. It was at this very moment that he really noticed that he came back as he promised it. Then, he stood up and, slowly, he began to walk, his eyes fixed in front of him.

Then, still far from him, he could see all the people that he cared for. They didn't notice him, and he thought that they wouldn't, but like she was feeling him, Tear turned back and saw him. He continued to walk and stopped some seconds after, when the girl stopped in front of her.

"Why are…you here?" She asked.

She looked surprised, and hopeful. He couldn't help but smile a little before replying:

"This place has a nice view of Hod. And also…I promised, didn't I?"

She cried before coming close of him. He felt bad for making her cry, but then, he remembered.

Now, he had a lot of years to apologize.

A lot of years to be with the ones he cared the most.


End file.
